Near field communication (NFC) is a short range radio technology based on the inductive coupling of two loop antennas resonating at 13.56 MHz. Typical data rates are in the range of 100 to 400 Kbps. Communication distance between both antennas is in the range of several centimeters, preferably less than 10 cm.
A mobile user equipment, for example a mobile phone, may integrate several technologies in a single component, near field communication technology with some other technologies among which cellular modem, Bluetooth, frequency modulation (FM) radio, Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GLONASS), and/or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN).
The close proximity of near field communication function to other functions, as well as the relative high power level of this near field communication function, may result in interference affecting these other functions.
More particularly, near field communication function may interfere with FM audio stream in such a way that FM audio stream is degraded beyond recovery. In particular, because of the relative high power level of near field communication, harmonic of near field communication resonance frequency can overlap with frequency range of FM audio stream in such a way that audio stream cannot be recovered anymore.
Mobile phone user may be disturbed by this degradation of audio stream quality which can go so far as a loss of audio stream content. If duration of such interference is relatively long, the ear of the mobile phone user will notice this interference and the user may become disturbed by it.
In a first prior art, for example described in US 2010/0277383 or in WO 2010/006198 or in US 2010/0137025, it is known to perform some filtering steps in order to recover audio stream. If degradation is beyond recovery, this first prior art cannot work.
In a second prior art, for example described in EP 2337231, it is known either to reduce the duration of near field communication traffic or to mute the audio stream. It is often complex and not always possible to play on the duration of near field communication traffic. Muted audio stream, whereas not so disturbing as interference for user's ear, is still an annoyance for mobile phone user.